Know Your Enemy
Know Your Enemy is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill, given to Miklos Lipton by Perry Harris. It is the first mission in Chapter III: Can't Buy Me Love. Plot Miklos, Perry and Victor Sax wander around Galileo Observatory: *'Victor': I don't see the point of keeping Nazarian alive. *'Miklos': It's easier to control the mob if we spare their leader. We befriend Nazarian, act kindly, help him out with problems and business and win his trust and respect. *'Perry': Very good thinking, Miklos. I would've done the same. *'Victor': Bah. I think you should've just capped him. *'Miklos': We need some underbosses to keep an enormous criminal empire functioning, Vic. *'Victor': But what if he goes up against ya, M? What if? Don't blame me when if happens. I'm going. Adios, gentlemen. *Leaves* *'Miklos': If someone's gonna go up against me, it's more likely going to be him than Alan. *'Perry': Nah.. Victor doesn't have guts for that. He just likes to play tough. *'Miklos': Alright, Perry. We got the Aztecas and the Armenians now. What's next for your master plan? *'Perry': The choice is yours. As I've made clear, I'm just the architect. You are the builder. *'Miklos': *Sigh* You know.. You haven't revealed much of yourself, Perry. All I know is you're an egoistic sociopath, who likes to speak with unclear allegories and spends his days plotting because he's so damn smart. *'Perry': That's quite a lot of things, actually. But, well, that reason I don't talk about my past is because I don't want to. Not very good memories from those times. *'Miklos': Can't you even tell how'd you end in Merryweather? *'Perry': Feh.. Okay, I had some military training, trusted wrong people and ended up in Merryweather. *'Miklos': What happened? *'Perry': As said, I do not want to talk about it. A person I trusted turned out to be not trustworthy. It was a bad decision I would never do again. *'Miklos': Well, you think you can trust me? *'Perry': Of course, you're my friend, Miklos... We can trust each other.'' *Brief silence*'' Los Santos Triads. They could be our next acquisition. *Points towards LS* *'Miklos': Fine. I hear their some violent mother fuckers, but why not. *'Perry': Nothing you can't handle. So, listen, we know nothing about those guys. The first logical step would be gathering information. *'Miklos': I hear ya. *'Perry': I've stashed some wiretaps in an alley near Templar Hotel. Get them and call me. Miklos is about to leave: *'Perry': I have my full trust on you, Miklos. *'Miklos': I was just about to say the same. *Leaves* Miklos makes his way to the said alley near Templar Hotel. He finds a cardboard box with "Toys 4 Miklos" ''written on it. Miklos calls Perry: *'Miklos': I have found your toy box. *'Perry': I have a list here of three locations around town that are Triad hangouts, assets, whatnot. Bug them with them wiretaps and call me. I'm sending them to your phone. *'Miklos': Spy stuff is always nice. *'Perry': Place them in good places, but hidden. Hell, that's just common sense. The player then must go and plant the bugs into the Triad hangouts; a factory in East Los Santos, a boathouse in the Port and a casino in East Vinewood. Miklos must make his way to his target locations by sneaking and without getting caught. Killing the guards is acceptable, but it restricts the player from gaining a Gold Star from the mission. After planting all the wiretaps and getting out of the area safely, the mission is passed. Rewards *'Monetary Reward': 40000$ Objectives *Go to the alley near Templar Hotel *Go to the Triad hangout #1 *Make your way to the office and plant the wiretap *Get out of the factory *Go to the Triad hangout #2 *Make your way to the docking bay and plant the wiretap *Get out of the boathouse *Go to the Traid hangout #3 *Make your way to the office and plant the wiretap *Get out of the casino Gold Medal Objectives *'Time''' - Complete in 15:00 *'Unseen' - Don't let the spook-O-meter stir at all *'No Victims' - Don't kill any of the Triads Category:Missions in King of The Hill